<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шоколад by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590827">Шоколад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021'>WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rambo Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, матчасть какая матчасть</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если полковник видит сны, значит, это что-то да значит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Rambo &amp; Samuel Trautman, John Rambo/Samuel Trautman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шоколад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полковник Сэмюэль Траутман редко видит сны. Зато это с лихвой компенсируется невероятной живостью и точностью тех редких кошмаров, которые иногда настигают его. Полковник полагает, что так подсознание избавляется от груза эмоций. Его сны обладают почти документальной достоверностью в мелочах — в частных деталях, в манере поведения или действий кого-то из знакомых людей. Когда Траутман только обустроился в Брэгге, его долго мучал один и тот же повторяющийся кошмар: огромные черные корабли, зависшие в небе прямо над крышами так низко, что он мог разглядеть каждую заклепку. Почему-то он знал, что на их борту не люди, а какие-то чертовы уэллсовы марсиане. Рассматривая их снизу, полковник со всей практичной сосредоточенностью военного думал — как они устроены, что приводит их в движение, где с вероятностью находятся двигатели и где — командная рубка, и, главное, как их можно уничтожить. Моросил дождь. Во втором доме слева на окне третьего этажа была одна незадернутая штора, и пятый от него фонарь точно также мигал и трещал, как это было в настоящей реальности. В соседнем доме собака, молоденькая беспородная сука, которую вопреки запретам прикормил кто-то из соседей, выла и пыталась забиться под крыльцо.</p><p>Потому когда ему приснился Джон, сон выглядел, словно воспоминание времен прошедшей войны.</p><p>*</p><p>Лейтенант медицинской службы Алекс Смит весьма удивлен, когда видит в записи на прием имя Сэмюэля Траутмана.</p><p>Что, <em>тот самый</em> Траутман? Неужели ветеран Вьетнама не выбрал кого-то постарше и посерьезней?</p><p>*</p><p>Во сне Джон просто приходит в его палатку и останавливается за порогом. Сэм подходит спросить, что ему нужно, и тогда Джон берет его за руку и прикладывает его ладонь к своей щеке, и по-звериному трется о нее. И Сэм все понимает. Почему-то во сне это не смущает его — в смысле, Сэм из сна, он воспринимает это как что-то абсолютно нормальное. Такое бывает. Иногда просто нужна разрядка. Джон — самый младший в команде, к кому ему еще прийти, как не к командиру? И кто, как не Сэм, лучше всего о нем позаботится?</p><p>Сэм касается губами его губ — но Джон шарахается, словно вспугнутое животное, и Сэм понимает: поторопился. Во сне это тоже воспринимается совершенно естественным, и Сэм ни на йоту не обескуражен, просто понимает, что избрал не ту тактику. Он отходит к столу, как ни в чем не бывало. Достает бутылку бренди. Ищет, во что налить. Не находит.</p><p>(Он помнит эту чертову подробность. Память нарисовала все до мелочей, даже вот это — нет даже завалящего пластикового стаканчика. А ведь мог бы навоображать в палатку ужин при свечах. Но нет.)</p><p>— Ты все правильно сделал, Джон. — говорит он совершенно спокойно, словно они обсуждают будущую вылазку. — Если уж тебе кто-то нужен, пусть лучше это буду я, — Джон не двигается с места, и Сэм подходит к нему, пихает фляжку ему в руки (Джон не берет, и Сэму приходится держать ее самому) — По крайней мере, я чистый. И ты помнишь: все, что случается в Наме, остается в Наме.</p><p>*</p><p>— Добро пожаловать, сэр. Меня зовут Алекс Смит, я буду вашим куратором. Признаюсь, я немного смущен тем, что вы выбрали меня.</p><p>— Просто надеялся, что будет барышня.</p><p>Да, имя «Алекс» может ввести в заблуждение. Лейтенант пропускает колкость мимо ушей, точнее, делает себе отметку, что его пациент — Смит предпочитает для своих подопечных наименование «клиенты», как у гражданских врачей — что его клиент взволнован несколько больше, чем хочет показать: попытка шутить в этом случае обычно является защитной реакцией.</p><p>— Итак, сэр, чем могу помочь?</p><p>Полковник опирается рукой о стол, а подбородком на руку.</p><p>— Я вижу один повторяющийся сон.</p><p>Смит ободряюще кивает:</p><p>— Расскажете мне?</p><p>*</p><p>В его сне Джон стоит и не двигается, только смотрит, не моргая. Ох ты ж горе ты мое... Сэм подносит фляжку к его рту, говорит ласково «пей» и тот обнимает горлышко губами, словно не может отказать Сэму. Когда Джон глотает, Сэм завороженно смотрит, как двигается кадык на его шее, а потом, не выдержав, утыкается лицом куда-то ему под подбородок, вдыхает его запах, он такой, господи иисусе, как от него пахнет, Джон, Джон, принесла же тебя нелегкая на мою голову, с глазищами этими твоими, что же мне с тобой делать прикажешь? И прижимается губами к потной коже. «Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты не захочешь, — шепчет Сэм ему в ухо. — Хочешь, мы просто полежим. Полежим рядом. Понимаешь?» Лицом он все еще прижимается к Джону, и потому вынужден дотрагиваться до Джона вслепую, и, когда Сэм на ощупь касается джоновой щеки, боже, у него дрожат пальцы. Ему хочется сделать для Джона что-то приятное, и вот тут-то он вспоминает, что где-то в заначке у него есть шоколад.</p><p>Он отчетливо помнит глухой звук, с которым отламываются кусочки от плитки. Сэм запихивает их Джону в рот, прямо пальцами, заставляя расцепить зубы, и брови у Джона ползут вверх от удивления, когда он наконец понимает, что это за вкус. Его губы двигаются. Сэм почти физически ощущает, как изгибается внутри рта язык, растирая о нёбо мягкие квадратики. Глаза его закрываются, и от удовольствия Джон глухо стонет сквозь зубы — и Сэм принимает это за сигнал продолжать.</p><p>*</p><p>— Я вижу во сне Джона.</p><p>Смит колеблется между двумя вариантами — расспросить, кто такой Джон, и узнать, про что сон.</p><p>— Джон в вашем сне один?</p><p>— Нет. Я... тоже там присутствую. Мы вдвоем.</p><p>— Прекрасно. И что дальше происходит в вашем сне?</p><p>На секунду полковник застывает с приоткрытым ртом.</p><p>— Я кормлю его шоколадом, — произносит он спокойно.</p><p>В следующий раз, думает Смит, загоню его на кушетку.</p><p>— Вас что-нибудь беспокоит в этот момент?</p><p>— Меня смущает то, что случается потом. В приличном обществе это называется морально-неприемлемым поведением.</p><p>*</p><p>Во сне Сэм целует Джона, целует ему лицо, шею, почти вылизывает, и от этого, просто от этого, возбуждение бежит по его позвоночнику, словно разряд по электрической дуге. Наконец, он целует Джона прямо в перепачканные шоколадом губы — и они раздвигаются, и Джон ему отвечает. Они стоят и целуются, боже, как они целуются, а потом Сэм сгребает партнера — и забирается языком ему в рот. Джон бьется у него в объятьях, ошеломленный этим новым опытом — а потом внезапно расслабляется, откидывается на его руки и не падает только потому, что Сэм все это время крепко его держит. И в этот самый миг Сэм — в смысле, Сэм из сна — понимает: он его трахнет.</p><p>То есть, он, конечно, думал, что они друг другу подрочат, может быть, даже отсосут, о боже, да он сам бы отсосал Джону — за просто так, просто ради удовольствия видеть, как Джон потеряет контроль, видеть его лицо, когда он будет кончать. Но сейчас Сэм понимает — он его трахнет, не вот это вот все, а по-настоящему, и Джон тоже это понимает, Джон обмякает, Джон ему поддается, отдается, доверяет, подчиняется, позволяет вести, Джон отдает ему контроль и вручает ему себя. И тут Сэма охватывает ни с чем не сравнимая гордость завоевателя: сокровище ты мое, (ты сам-то понимаешь, какое ты сокровище?) неженка моя, недотрога, никому тебя не отдам, сам все сделаю, моим будешь, только моим, Джон, Джони, я с ума по тебе схожу.</p><p>Он лежит голый на Джоне, придавив его своим телом, и сдирает с него трусы, и ногами раздвигает ему ноги, ведомый безошибочным инстинктом, и сердце у него колотится так, что где-то остатками разума он понимает: у него сейчас будет приступ, так что он скончается прямо на Джоне — и оно того стоит. Джон под ним выравнивает дыхание, ребра ритмично поднимаются, обозначая черный провал живота. Мускулы то сокращаются, то сжимается — и каждый раз, когда он расслабляется Сэм проталкивается на йоту глубже. Джони, Джони, господи боже ты мой, господи боже, господи боже...</p><p>ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ</p><p>*</p><p>Позже лейтенант Смит спрашивал его, насколько четко он видел «картинку» происходящего во время их совокупления. Не было никакой картинки. Но сон был переполнен тактильными подробностями. Сэм помнит себя на Джоне, себя <em>внутри</em> Джона, тело Джона под собой и как он, лихорадочно шаря рукой вокруг, подпихивал все мягкое, до чего дотянулся, Джону под колени, чтобы тому было удобней лежать (как? <em>чем</em> он это делал, если обе руки у него были заняты?). Он помнит член Джона в своей руке, помнит его <em>на ощупь</em>, помнит так хорошо, что если б, о господи, ему дали карандаш, он нарисовал бы джонов член во всех чертовых подробностях.</p><p>Обычный, кстати. Джон все-таки спецназовец, а не порнозвезда.</p><p>*</p><p>Траутман отвечает на вопросы спокойно, обдумывая и взвешивая каждый ответ. Идеальный пациент. Смиту всегда не нравились такие. Спонтанность всегда внушала ему куда больше доверия.</p><p>*</p><p>Кто таков этот Джон... Рэмбо, думает Смит, когда остается один. Если он реальный человек и служил в армии США, то на него должно быть досье.</p><p>Ого, думает Смит, когда запрошенные им материалы приходят. ОГО. И это вот его Траутман затаскивает в постель по ночам в своем сне? Однако. Ну вы даете, полковник.</p><p>*</p><p>— Я могу закурить?</p><p>— Вообще-то у нас нельзя. Но если очень хочется...</p><p>Полковник курит, выдыхая дым в форточку. Вообще-то Смит нарушил профессиональную этику. Но ему кажется, что установить с пациентом доверительные отношения сейчас важнее. Лейтенант полагает, что это пойдет на пользу делу.</p><p>*</p><p>«... устроил беспорядки в городке Хоуп, округ Вашингтон, — перечитывает лейтенант Смит досье Джона Рэмбо. — Серьезно ранил семь человек. Осужден на восемь лет общественных работ за причинение вреда здоровью и порчу общественного имущества... выпущен спустя три года по президентской амнистии».</p><p>И, что характерно, везде мелькает имя Траутмана. Выступал в защиту Рэмбо на процессе. Ходатайствовал о сокращении срока.</p><p>После освобождения Джон Рэмбо принимал участие в некой миссии, данные о которой отсутствуют. Смит готов спорить на что угодно, что полковник там тоже засветился.</p><p>*</p><p>— Понимаете, — терпеливо объясняет Смит, — все происходящее во сне носит символический характер. Популярная психология внушила нам, что сны исполняют наши потаенные желания, но на самом деле они также воплощают наши страхи. Если какая-то ситуация по каким-то причинам кажется нам неприемлемой, во сне наше подсознание может придать ей жуткий или отталкивающий вид. Например: некий военнослужащий скучает по своей девушке. Или матери. Но он понимает, что не может просто так оставить часть и отправится их навестить. Поэтому во сне свидание с ними может сопровождаться некоей отрицательной характеристикой: скажем, он проникает в дом видит свою девушку в объятиях другого или свою мать мертвой. Но это не имеет никакого отношения к реальности.</p><p>— Мое подсознание, — медленно произносит Траутман, — рассматривает встречу с Джоном как неприемлемую?</p><p>— Ну почему же. Насколько я могу понять, все действия в вашем сне случаются по взаимному желанию. Он имеет в целом позитивную окраску. Вы встречаетесь с человеком, который вам приятен, и между вами происходит что-то, что приносит радость вам обоим. Вот смысл вашего сна.</p><p>— То есть, этот сон не говорит о... о некоем противоестественном влечении?</p><p>— Совершенно не говорит.</p><p>Из груди полковника Траутмана вырывается вздох глубокого облегчения, словно с его плеч только что свалился огромный камень.</p><p>*</p><p>Джон Рэмбо был членом группы, которой полковник командовал в Наме. Всего в нее входило восемь человек. Вернулось двое. Из этих двоих один впоследствии умер от рака, вызванного Оранжевым реагентом, а второй оказался психом, устроившим пальбу по полицейским в одном из маленьких городков.</p><p>Если задачей Траутмана было обеспечить выживание членов группы, то результат оказался, прямо скажем, обескураживающим.</p><p>Что испытывает полковник по этому поводу, задается вопросом Смит. Испытывает ли вину по отношению к своим людям? Чувствует ли свою несостоятельность как тренера и командира?</p><p>В любом случае, думает Смит, между полковником и этими событиями существует связь, и связь эта очень сильно эмоционально заряжена. И, похоже, Джон Рэмбо — последний выживший из группы — олицетворяет для Траутмана всю эту группу, и на него переносятся эмоции, связанные с ее потерей.</p><p>Чем еще объяснить то, что он принимает такое участие в его судьбе.</p><p>*</p><p>Когда Смит заговаривает об этом с Траутманом, тот внезапно взрывается.</p><p>— Джон ничего не олицетворяет! — рявкает он, и Алекс чувствует, что продвинулся на шаг вперед. — Джон олицетворяет только самого себя! — Полковник переводит дух, извиняется и снова становится собой. — Скажите, лейтенант... Помните, вы говорили мне, что если человек во сне видит какую-то беду со своими близкими, то это не имеет никакого отношения к реальности. Стало быть, вы не верите в шестое чувство? Ну всякие там приметы, черные кошки. Вещие сны, опять же.</p><p>— А вы?</p><p>— А должен?</p><p>Он переводит тему и уходит от ответа, с неудовольствием думает Смит. Полковник, если вы пришли сюда развлекаться, вам лучше поискать другое место и не занимать мое время.</p><p>— Мы говорим о вас, сэр. Скажите — шестое чувство что-то значит для вас?</p><p>— Иногда так называют чувство опасности. Как и у всех, кто работал в подобных условиях, у меня оно есть. Но оно складывается из опыта, наблюдательности и мгновенного анализа происходящего. Оно не имеет отношения к мистике... Правда, мистер Смит, в том, что я хотел бы, чтобы у меня было шестое чувство. Если бы я мог чувствовать, что происходит сейчас с Джоном, мне было бы куда легче.</p><p>*</p><p>— Послушайте, полковник! — произносит лейтенант Смит и сам себе удивляется. — Если вы просто хотите командировку за казенный счет, чтобы повидаться с Джоном, то скажите об этом сразу и не будем отнимать друг у друга время!</p><p><em>Боже, что он сейчас сказал?!</em> А может и к лучшему — нужно выводит полковника из равновесия.</p><p>Но реакция Траутмана превосходит все, что он может ожидать. Генерал откидывается на спинку стула, улыбается ему — открыто, одобряюще — и морщины на его лице вмиг разглаживаются. Он поднимает ладони вверх, признавая поражение.</p><p>— Туше, лейтенант. Я на лопатках, — потом подается вперед и жалобно смотрит на него, комично подняв брови домиком — Боже, Алекс, ведь вы же меня не сдадите?</p><p>Смит божится, что нет, и призывает в свидетели Гиппократа. Траутман награждает его отеческой улыбкой:</p><p>— Кто ваш начальник, Смит? Передайте ему, что у него растут отличные мальчики.</p><p>— Ей, сэр. Подполковник Майра Мару — леди.</p><p>*</p><p>Алекс Смит не думает, что его рекомендация может что-то значить. Но, против ожидания, это срабатывает.</p><p>*</p><p>Чертов манипулятор этот Траутман, думает Алекс. Но удовольствия от этого полковник не получает, нет — просто иногда цель невозможно достигнуть иными средствами, и Траутман принимает вещи такими, каковы они есть.</p><p>Правильное ли решение он принял в свете всего этого? Он, конечно, представляет интересы Траутмана, своего пациента. Но ведь была другая сторона отношений. Интересно, а сам Джон — что он думает по этому поводу? Что чувствует? Он пришел в армию, когда ему не было и двадцати, и попал сразу в цепкие ручки полковника — тогда еще капитана — Траутмана, который его обучил, воспитал и, если так будет позволено сказать, вырастил. А сейчас ему под тридцатник. И, насколько успел понять Смит, ни к армии, ни к Сэмюэлю Траутману он уже давно формального отношения не имеет. По какому руслу он теперь направил свою жизнь? Каковы теперь его приоритеты? Уже больше двух лет он никак не давал о себе знать — только ли физическая удаленность места его жительства сыграла в этом роль? И есть ли его бывшему наставнику место с ним рядом?</p><p>Так вот отправляйтесь и выясните это, полковник, думает Алекс. Вы уже взрослый мальчик, и пора вам перестать смотреть сны и регрессировать обратно в те прекрасные времена, когда трава была зеленой, а Джон Рэмбо — юным и куда менее самостоятельным.</p><p>*</p><p>Алекс забывает о полковнике Траутмане ровно до того момента, когда случайно на одной из общих встреч не становится объектом внимания одного из небожителей из высшего генералитета.</p><p>— Алекс Смит! — у генерала красивый, сильный голос человека, привыкшего выступать публично, и обычная для начальства привычка обращаться со всеми с милой бесцеремонностью. — Уж не тот ли это Алекс Смит, что сумел заделаться мозгоправом к старине Сэму? Поведайте нам, агент Смит — как вы провернули эту гениальную операцию? — Алекс хочет сослаться на врачебную тайну и улизнуть, но не тут-то было. — И о чем вы с ним болтаете, а? — и тут и генерал внезапно заглядывает ему в глаза, играя бровями, как провинциальный комик, и произносит с придыханием: — Уж не о Джоне ли Рэмбо?</p><p>Смит чувствует себя загнанным в угол.</p><p>— Да, сэр. Полковник упоминал его.</p><p>Генерал внезапно развеселился, словно Алекс рассказал очень удачную и очень неприличную шутку.</p><p>— И что же, что же он вам рассказывал о Джоне?</p><p>Алекс украдкой облизывает губы. Он не хочет лгать и выбирает правду, которая максимально подходила к ситуации.</p><p>— Полковнику снилось, что он угощает Рэмбо шоколадом.</p><p>— О! — в выразительном, красиво промодулированном голосе генерала внезапно появляется неподдельный, почти мальчишеский интерес, словно речь идет о последней игре Янкиз, и он нагибается к Алексу и произносит доверительно: — А потом Сэм его целует, прямо в перепачканные шоколадом губы?</p><p>На секунду лейтенант уверен, что в ЦРУ уже изобрели устройство, позволяющее совместный просмотр эротических сновидений. Поправка: чужих эротических сновидений. Генерал между тем продолжает с полным знанием дела:</p><p>— И именно в этот момент понимает: он его трахнет? — И в наступившей тишине он зорко и лукаво оглядывает всех присутствующих, словно хочет спросить «ну же... ну же?», а потом заразительно хохочет: — Ребятки! Да это же «Красный бархат», или как его там, ну, одна из этих чертовых книжонок, что писали эти бородачи! А мы читали, был грех, хотелось отвлечься. Там, правда, была девушка, но с воображением Сэма это не помеха....- Генерал смотрит на их вытянувшиеся лица и откровенно веселится. — Боже, мальчики! И вы поверили! Вы больше Траутмана слушайте. Их же там в Лэнгли учат профессиональному навешиванию лапши! Помяните мое слово, Сэм — та еще заноза в заднице: он вас так поимеет, что вы и не поймете, что вас наебали. Видать, разведка что-то затеяла, и умники из Лэнгли отправили Сэма отрабатывать легенду. Но чтоб такое! Сэм превзошел самого себя!</p><p>— Да, сэр. — У Смита только сейчас нашлись силы ответить. — Теперь понимаю, почему он выбрал именно меня. Молодого дурака проще облапошить.</p><p>Секунду генерал внимательно его рассматривает, а потом произносит с неожиданной серьезностью:</p><p>— Сэм ничего не делает просто так. Если он выбрал вас, то думаю это потому, что он счел вас достаточно умным, чтобы сделать из произошедшего правильные выводы, и достаточно молодым, чтобы правильно использовать эти выводы в дальнейшем.</p><p>*</p><p>— Мэм! — Слово «мэм» — последнее, что ассоциируется у лейтенанта Смита с Майрой Мару, но не называть же ее «сэр». — Разрешите обратиться?</p><p>— Валяйте, Алекс. Что у вас стряслось?</p><p>— Я хотел сказать: если в ближайшее время последует предложение о моем переводе, видимо с повышением, из... по линии военной разведки, то я хотел бы...</p><p>Майра Мару поднимает на Смита умные глаза.</p><p>— А оно последует, Алекс?</p><p>— С вероятностью. Если мне будет позволено ... — он делает паузу, но его не прерывают, — ...то я хотел бы заранее заявить о категорическом отказе.</p><p>Да. Потому что его работа — здесь, и его работа — приносить пользу людям, а не раскалывать черепушки тем несчастным, которым не посчастливилось стать объектами пристального внимания со стороны спецслужб. И да, он, черт возьми, любит свою работу.</p><p>Подполковник Майра Мару откидывается в кресле.</p><p>— Если у нас в управлении есть такие хорошие специалисты, что их ценность признает даже разведка, то сам Бог велел нам не разбрасываться ими. Так, Алекс?</p><p>Его одобрения не требуется, но он благодарен, что она спросила.</p><p>*</p><p>Только увидев Джона вновь, Сэмюэль Траутман понимает, как же он на самом деле скучал. Наверно, есть какой-то защитный механизм, который все то время, пока они не виделись, не давал полковнику полностью осознать, насколько сильно не хватало Джона в его жизни. Сэм с удовольствием отмечает, что Джон отлично выглядит, куда лучше, чем был в их последнюю встречу. Рядом с ним и сам он чувствует себя помолодевшим — словно созерцание этого идеального тела могло таинственно позволить и ему заново отлиться в такую же безупречную, не подверженную усталости физическую форму.</p><p>— Пойдем, Джон. Экипаж уже подан.</p><p>
  <em>(На правах наблюдающего врача полковника Траутмана Алекс выпросил себе записи разговоров. Впрочем, как и предупредил его генерал (не лично конечно): «Если ты слышишь Сэма, то только потому, что он сам этого хочет». И действительно, записи настолько бессодержательны по части какой бы то ни было значимой информации, что наводят на мысль, что их уже отредактировали как минимум дважды. Траутман и Рэмбо обмениваются краткими репликами — как люди, отмечает Сэм, привыкшие понимать друг друга с полуслова. В долгие паузы вклинивается шум: далекий звон, похожий на гонг, или шум заводимого мотора).</em>
</p><p>Монастырский колокол звучит так громко, что продолжать разговор нет никакой возможности. Рэмбо присаживается на корточки рядом с дверцей машины и чертит в пыли пальцем: «Я ИМ НЕ ДОВЕРЯЮ»</p><p>Полковнику приходится поискать щепочку. Его фраза много длиннее: «ИНОГДА НУЖНО СТРАВИТЬ УМНИКОВ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ»</p><p>Джон улыбается и кивает. Теперь план ему нравится.</p><p>По мере того, как они удаляются от монастыря, Джон словно бы все больше и больше расправляет плечи, и в его глазах появляется блеск. Они едут, и Джон возвращает ему мир — милю за милей, поля и перекрестки, и пожухшую траву на обочине и каждое дерево, мимо которого они проезжают. И это взаимно: движения Джона, гармонично-естественные, как у зверя, теперь начинают обретать иную, осознанную сосредоточенность по мере того как произошедшие перемены — присутствие рядом Сэма, работа, грядущее приключение — наполняют его жизнь иным смыслом.</p><p>— Посмотри в бардачке. Там кое-что для тебя.</p><p>На лице Джона легкое удивление: привычный запас подобных мест вроде фляжки или сигары его не привлекает. Он засовывает руку и извлекает оттуда серебристый прямоугольник.</p><p>
  <em>(На записи Алекс слышит неясный звук и только после догадывается, что это шуршание фольги)</em>
</p><p>— Шоколад?</p><p>— В монастыре такого не держат, правда?</p><p>
  <em>(Манера говорить у Рэмбо как у совершенно уверенного в себе человека. Смит с трудом может представить себе, что когда-то этот парень устроил стрельбу в полицейском участке. Интересно, что его так изменило?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вот бы поговорить с этим Рэмбо. С ними обоими.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Остановись, Алекс, одергивает он сам себя. Ты начинаешь фантазировать насчет клиентов.)</em>
</p><p>— Хочешь за руль, Джонни?</p><p>— Хочу.</p><p>От этого простого обмена фразами у Алекса внезапно пересыхает в горле. Между этими двумя есть эмоциональное притяжение, это он уже понял, но только теперь осознал его силу. Ему даже не приходится напрягаться, чтобы вообразить, как, едва покинув зону контроля, эти двое набросятся один на другого и залюбят друг друга в клочья.</p><p>Он улыбается. Спокойно, Алекс, Траутман наверняка хочет, чтобы именно так ты и думал. Полковник, старый лис, наверно уверен, что использует тебя и разведку... а разведка — что наоборот. Теперь ты знаешь куда больше о динамике этой пары, но и этого все равно недостаточно, чтобы делать твердые выводы.</p><p>А если, думает Алекс, мы перепутали причину и следствие? Если не поездка была прикрытием для задания, а наоборот — задание было призвано оправдать поездку в глазах вышестоящих?</p><p>А может быть, думает Алекс, может быть вся ситуация возникла из-за того, что полковнику просто хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>